


Witchy troubles

by Gealath



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealath/pseuds/Gealath
Summary: My own work inspired by The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina on Netflix. WIP.





	Witchy troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Super inspired by The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina! Very unfinished. Will hopefully continue writing and editing soon.

As suddenly as the sound from the door being thrown up behind her Amelia slammed shut the heavy book laying on the floor in front of her. She turned to see Michael standing in the doorway, his chin practically touching the floor. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly realised all the candles around her were still lit and started to hurry to put them out.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael exclaimed, motioning to the pentagram drawn beneath Amelia. She ignored him and was just about to put out the last candle when it was blown out by itself, as if by some unseen force. A low murmur and growl echoed throughout the room. She turned to Michael.  
“I can explain.” Amelia raised her hands and motioned for him to be quiet.  
“You better be able to! Jesus Christ Amelia, have you gone mad?!” He yelled as she tried to shush him once more. Just as he was about to yell some more he froze and glanced down at his left hand. A greyish cold bony hand started to crawl up his arm, its sharp nails digging into his skin. He yelped as he leapt towards Amelia as she stood up. She shoved Michael out of her arms and hastily but gently gripped a glass jar on the floor and pointed it to where Jakob had just been standing. Slowly, a tall and mangy silhouette began to form and fill up the whole of the side of the room. Amelia took a deep breath as she began a chant, her voice steady and calm.  
_“Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus.”_  
The silhouette screeched and moaned as it was pulled and absorbed into the jar which Amelia quickly closed with a thick cork. The insides of the jar was pitch black, as if it was filled with a dark unmoving liquid. She placed it on the floor and sighed heavily. She turned around and saw Michael laying on the floor, looking absolutely terrified.  
“W-What was that?” He stammered as he began to sit up with the help of his elbows.  
“It was a demon. One that feeds on loud noises, I was just about to banish it when you interrupted me so I simply had to trap it for now. I’ll fix it later.” Amelia shrugged and reached out a hand to help Michael up but he didn’t accept it. He just stared at her.  
“What are you?” He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Amelia was silent for a while before she knelt down in front of him and took a deep breath before she spoke.  
“I’m a witch, Michael.”


End file.
